cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Supergirl Season 4
The fourth season of Supergirl comprises 20 episodes and 5 stories. Season Summary Kara Danvers and Clark Kent deal with the repercussions of the destruction of New Krypton, hoping to avoid an all-out war with Dru-Zod and his forces. Alex Danvers continues to adjust to vigilantism while James Olsen and Karen Starr grow closer as they attempt to restore Lucy Lane to sanity. Meanwhile, Sam Lane and Lex Luthor mobilize Earth's combined militaries against the Kryptonians and no one will be the same again. Main Cast * Melissa Benoist as Kara Danvers/Supergirl (20/20) * Chyler Leigh as Alex Danvers (20/20) * Jeremy Jordan as Winslow Schott (20/20) * Katie McGrath as Lena Luthor (20/20) * Laura Benanti as Astra In-Ze & Alura Zor-El (8/20) * Zachary Quinto as General Dru-Zod (19/20) * Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent (19/20) * Odette Annable as Samantha Arias & Reign (20/20) * Jenna Dewan as Lucy Lane/Superwoman (20/20) * With Claire Holt as Karen Starr/Power Girl (20/20) * and Mechad Brooks as James Olsen/Guardian (20/20) Special Recurring Cast * Sarah Shahi as Ursa (10/20) * Jon Cryer as Lex Luthor (8/20) * Floriana Lima as Maggie Danvers (6/20) * Helen Slater as Eliza Danvers (6/20) * Erica Durance as Alura Zor-L (3/20) * Peter Facinelli as Max Lord (2/20) Recurring Cast * Dianna Agron as Major Raya Zod-El (16/20) * Emmy Rossum as Zaora Dru-Zod (16/20) * Minka Kelly as Lois Lane (14/20) * Brenda Strong as Lillian Luthor (12/20) * Katheryn Winnick as D.I.S.C.O.R.D. (9/20) * Lauren German as President Veronica Banks (6/20) * Glenn Morshower as General Sam Lane (6/20) * Michael Rosenbaum as Lex Luthor (Earth-30) & LX-14 (5/20) * Emma Tremblay as Ruby Arias (5/20) * Amy Acker as Brainiac (test subject drone) (4/20) * Rachel Nichols as Slam Bradley (4/20) * Emmanuelle Chriqui as Sarah Essen (4/20) * Wallis Day as Nyssa-Vex (4/20) * Amy Jackson as Imra Ardeen/Saturn Girl (4/20) * Jesse Rath as Brainiac 5 (4/20) * Briana Venskus as Agent Susan Vasquez (3/20) * Hayley Law as Thara Ak-Var/Flamebird (3/20) * Dominic Rains as Chris Kent/Nightwing (3/20) * James Marsters as Bertron (3/20) * Jason Momoa as Lobo (3/20) * James Remar as Quex-Ul (2/20) * Brit Morgan as Livewire (2/20) Guest Cast * Madison Riley as Tara Ky-Gor (1/20) (ep 1) * David Anders as Temple Fugate (1/20) (ep 13) Episode/Story List * The Kryptonian Cure (part 1) * Brain On Fire (part 2) * War Is Coming (part 3) * Mind Games (part 4) * Panic Button (part 5) * Final Solution (part 6) * Under The Blood Red Sun (part 7) * Aftermath (part 8) * Supergirl No More (part 1) * Going Rogue (part 2) * Rage Most Justified (part 3) * Somebody Help Me (part 4) * Vows (part 1) * The Honeymoon's Over (part 2) * Supercousins * Supergirl, Batwoman, and the Birds of Prey * I Spit On Your Grave * Retribution (part 1) * Krypton's Last Stand (part 2) * Twilight (part 3) Trivia * Brooks is restored to the main cast this season. * This season takes inspiration from the Superman: War of the Supermen comics miniseries. Category:Series